


Lightwood Ink

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [52]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Jace, M/M, Slash, Tattoo Artist Alec, drunk percy, who has morals and doesn't ink drunk idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When two drunks stumble into his tattoo parlor, Alec does not expect to meet the love of his life.





	Lightwood Ink

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Lightwood Ink || Nicercy || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Lightwood Ink

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, drinking

Main Pairings: Alec/Jace & Nico/Percy

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "We bet, and you lost." - "But tattoos are permanent." with platonic Percy/Jace.

When two drunks stumble into his tattoo parlor, Alec does not expect to meet the love of his life.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Lightwood Ink_

Alec frowned when the door to the tattoo-parlor opened and the first thing he could hear was loud giggling and slurred voices. Drunk people were _exhausting_. So often, they came in here and wanted the most ridiculous tattoos. Alec was not doing that. He wasn't tattooing drunk people. They were most definitely not in the right mindset to make body-altering decisions.

"Pe—erce, this is an awful idea", mumbled a voice with a British accent.

"We bet, and you lost", countered who Alec assumed was Perce.

"But tattoos are permanent", countered the first one.

"Tough luck. You'll get a tramp-stamp of a Christmas tree now and tha—at's it."

Taking a deep breath, Alec looked up with a tight-lipped smile. The tight-lipped smile loosened when he saw the two guys. They were in their mid-twenties, one dark-haired and with a swimmer's build, the other with golden-blonde hair falling softly into his face, a smile on his plush, pink lips, eyes sparkling – and okay, so Alec's focus might have instantly latched onto the blonde...

"We don't... We don't take drunk costumers", stated Alec firmly.

"Aw, come o—on", whined the dark-haired one.

"You heard the man. I am not getting anything on my ass today, Percy", declared the blonde.

"That's unfair, this is super important. Please?", begged Percy with a pout.

"No. Come back tomorrow, sober, and we can make an appointment", replied Alec.

The blonde made a little victory-motion before winking at Alec. "Thanks, handsome."

"He—ey!", complained Percy as he was being pulled out of the tattoo-parlor again.

Alec just shook his head and heaved a sigh with red cheeks. Handsome, huh?

/break\

The next day, around afternoon, a man in an expensive-looking, well-cut suit entered the _Lightwood Ink Institute_. Not exactly one of the regulars, but what was far more interesting were the two men walking behind him. The two drunken idiots from last night. Both looked properly chastised as they trailed after the man in the suit, seemingly rather embarrassed.

"You're the one who stopped my husband and his idiot of a best friend from getting matching tramp-stamps of Christmas trees last night?", asked the man in the suit.

"Yes. I don't tattoo drunk people", replied Alec, one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you", sighed the man. "I'm Nico di Angelo. My husband Percy, his idiot Jace. You won't believe how often they get into trouble when mixed. You two, what do you say to the nice man?"

Nico was scowling as he crossed his arms. Percy and Jace stepped forward, both looking sheepish. Percy looped arms with Nico, leaning against his husband in what was clearly an attempt to pacify him. Judging from the way the scowl melted from Nico's face, it worked.

"Sorry for the trouble. In our defense, last night it sounded like a brilliant idea", stated Percy. "I mean, this one would totally rock a tramp-stamp. Even if it were a Christmas tree."

He nudged Jace who blushed and scratched his nose. "Yeah, thanks for saving me from that lasting embarrassment. I really owe you one."

"You don't", assured Alec with a small smile. "I know stupid, drunk decisions when I hear them and it'd be highly unprofessional to still tattoo someone who's not in their right state of mind."

"Sti—ill", continued Jace, leaning against the counter with his upper body, head tilted to look up at Alec from beneath his lashes. "I wish I could do something to make up for the trouble..."

"You really don't have to, it's-", started Alec once more with a polite smile.

"Oh by Poseidon's beard, this is painful to watch!", exclaimed Percy all of a sudden, startling Alec. "Jace wants to take you out on a date. Do you wanna go on a date with Jace? I promise as long as you don't give him too much alcohol, he can actually behave like an adult human being."

"Most of the time", tagged Nico on, earning a glare from Jace. "What? I said 'most', okay?"

Alec blinked slowly as he watched Jace blush a pretty pink. "I'm sorry?"

"You're really handsome and you must be a good guy, considering you didn't take advantage of our drunk state last night and you also weren't unnecessarily rude about it either", replied Jace with a shrug, looking up at Alec. "I'd like to take you out. Christmas market? After you close shop?"

"Jace wants to cli—imb him like a Christmas tre—e", chimed Percy beneath his breath, cackling.

"...Who climbs a Christmas tree?", wondered Nico before he watched his husband squirm. "Oh no. Don't tell me you... Why do I let you two hang out without adult supervision? Explain."

Percy grinned broadly and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, pulling him into a kiss. "Because you love me and technically, legally speaking, I _am_ an adult."

"Twenty-four years old and yet whenever I leave you alone with Jace, you devolve into a four year old", muttered Nico, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer.

Alec all the while watched in utter fascination how Jace's cheeks turned even darker at Percy's first comment. "The... Christmas market? I'd... sure. I mean, I'm off at six today."

"Okay. Okay, cool. I'll... come and pick you up then", nodded Jace with a broad smile.

That was... That was a beautiful smile. Alec blinked a couple of times as he just stared at Jace. The pretty blonde really wanted to go on a date with him? And here Alec had thought Christmas miracles didn't exist. He couldn't help himself but stare after Jace's retreating form – his eyes drawn to Jace's butt in those tight jeans. _Definitely_ a miracle work there.

"I don't think he'd mind if you'd climb him", noted Percy as he noticed how Alec looked at Jace.

"Shut u—up, just once in your life, Jackson, shut up!", groaned Jace and shoved Percy.

"What? Never, Herondale. _Never_!", snickered Percy as they left the shop.

Nico sighed and shook his head as he slipped his hand into Percy's. Percy and Jace had gone to school together and even though Percy and Nico had moved away from New York, they regularly came back – and whenever they did, Percy _had_ to plan some 'Jace Time' into his schedule. Usually, said 'Jace Time' ended with Nico bailing his husband out. So that last night, the two had just returned home with matching pouts, it had really eased Nico's nerves. This Alec seemed like a decent fella, which was exactly what Jace needed. Someone grounded, down-to-Earth, who would be able to reign him in just a little. His own Nico, as Percy liked to phrase it.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of my Advent Calendar. Who doesn't like some idiot best friends getting into trouble? Or rather, nearly getting into trouble? ;)


End file.
